


Blame the Runt

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Molestation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Fill for this kink meme prompt:A group wolf-military-hybrids rapes Balem. Could be caused by orders by Titus or just Balem being at the wrong place in wrong time with his beautiful freckled buttlocks. However one of them bittes Balem's throat too much. (I am fully aware that wolves do not usually make this mistake.) They have to explain what happended, but they would never betray their own pack. While Caine is the only outsider they accuse him. Balem does not say a word. In his position he can't allow anybody to know he was fucked by mutants, moreover non-consensually.





	Blame the Runt

**Author's Note:**

> link to the prompt
> 
> https://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=5332

Seraphi had her heirs in quick succession. She wanted to be done with pregnancy and child-rearing as fast as possible, so they were all one year apart. A nanny watched them until they reached a tolerable age, and Seraphi visited them once a year to ask how they’d been. At first, the nanny was a splice, but that was before she introduced the children to her husband. They had been nine, eight, and seven respectively, and they all immediately began trying to get his attention, but he only seemed interested in Titus. The youngest Abrasax was flattered and happily answered his questions, while Kalique and Balem pouted over being ignored. After a bit, the nanny left them alone to use the restroom.

The minute she walked out, her husband took Titus’s tiny hand and asked, “Hey, do you want to go for a walk with me?” “Okay!” Titus happily followed him into the hallway, babbling about how exciting it was to live in such a big ship and how he wished he was a bird splice because they had pretty feathers. “I forgot what kind of bird she said she was, but I’d want to be that kind,” he explained seriously. “Of course,” the man agreed, leading Titus into a sitting room. “Your mother’s ship is lovely,” he commented. “All my mommy’s things are nice! She said me and my brother and our sister are gonna have really nice things too, when we’re older.”

“Yes, I can see that; even your little clothes are nice.” Titus bristled at that. “My clothes aren’t little, I’m really tall for my age, the doctor said. And Balem is short for his age, so I’m taller than he is, which means I should be in charge of what we play but he says he should choose ‘cause he’s oldest and Kalique says she should choose ‘cause she’s the only girl which makes her special but I think-” 

“You like to play games?” “Yeah! But Kalique usually chooses and she makes us play boring girly games like house, and Balem likes them but I think they’re dumb, and whenever he gets to choose we still have to play house and I always have to be the baby, which is stupid because Balem is the smallest so really he should be the baby, but when I said that he made me be the dog.” Titus took a deep breath before continuing his tirade. “One time, Mommy’s friend had a daughter who was ten and she got to choose, but she still chose house. She wanted Balem to be the baby, though, and he said he wouldn’t because I was the youngest, but I said he’d wet his pants earlier that day, because he had, and he slapped me and started crying and the nanny took him somewhere to calm down and th-” “I like games, too,” the man interrupted.

Titus blinked. “What kind of games?” “Oh… well, let me show you. Here, come sit on my lap.” After following that instruction, Titus cheerfully asked, “What next?” The man responded by putting a hand over his- “Uh, the nanny said we’re not supposed to let anybody touch us there,” he said nervously. Her husband must not have heard him, because he started rubbing, and Titus decided that this was not a fun game. “I wanna go back to the other room now, mister. Mister?” When talking didn’t work, Titus tried squirming away, then finally elbowed him as hard as he could and ran towards the door.

Seraphi wasn’t happy when she heard about the game, and from then on they only had robot nannies. Several millennia later, Titus offhandedly relayed the story to a new guard- a wolf splice Seraphi had hired. There was a whole pack of them, six in total, although the youngest one was still in training. “That sounds awful,” the splice said boredly. “Mmm,” Titus agreed, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling flirtatiously. “I try to replace the memory with… better ones, if I can.” “That right?” “Yes. How would you like to be a good memory?” The splice smirked. “Do you even know my name?” “Hae,” Titus responded confidently. Hae blinked. “Huh. Yeah, that’s it. I guess you do your research.” “I’d love to research you further.”

Afterwards, Hae was crumpled on the mattress, grinning vacantly in a pleasure-filled haze. “Holy shit,” he panted. “Are all you Abrasax siblings this good?” “Kalique is, but Balem’s a virgin,” Titus answered. Hae gave him a sideways look. “Really? After how many thousands of years?” “About fourteen. He’s never shown any interest in sex, not with men or women.” Titus sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know if he’s ever even touched himself. Always was so damn boring.”

A few weeks later, Hae ran into Balem while he was with the rest of his pack. The space prince looked youthful; Hae would have thought him innocent if he didn’t know the source of said youth. “You look good enough to eat,” he chuckled. Balem gave him a disgusted glare and walked slightly faster, but one of Hae’s packmates grabbed his arm. “Hey, now. Didn’t your mommy teach you any manners? We wanna talk to you.” “Let go of me or I’ll call-” “The guards? We are the guards, princess.”

Up until that point, Hae had never seen any member of the Abrasax clan anything other than calm and collected. Balem’s obvious fright was a nice change. “Easy there, princess. I can smell your fear and we haven’t even done anything to you,” he said playfully, grabbing Balem’s other arm. “Bet he’s never been in a situation his mommy couldn’t control,” the oldest pack member sneered. “You know, Titus told me he’s a virgin,” Hae commented. Balem’s sudden blush and the panic in his eyes confirmed that his brother had been telling the truth.

“Really? That’s a damn shame- he’s so pretty,” someone cooed. Before Balem could say anything, Hae had pulled out a knife and cut open his shirt. Another guard slapped a hand over his mouth when he started to scream. Wrestling him to the floor was pathetically easy, and as Hae pulled his pants down he casually asked, “Will somebody hold his legs for me? I want to look at that beautiful face while I fuck him.” Balem gave a muffled shriek and tried to kick at the guards, who effortlessly spread his legs so Hae could kneel between them.

The act was quick and brutal. As soon as Hae finished, he moved aside for the next guard to take a turn. “Oh, he is lovely when he cries, look at that,” he purred. “Tight,” the other guard grunted with a final thrust. The third guard had not been at it long when he yelped and pulled away. “Fucking- oh, fuck, he pissed himself, that’s-” Hae laughed. “Aw, poor little princess got too scared,” he cooed, stroking Balem’s hair. Annoyed, the third guard resumed his task, then handed Balem over. As the fifth finished, he leaned forward and bit down on his neck. 

Had he bitten a splice that way, it would have hurt them, but not done any lasting damage. Balem was a (rather rail) human, and it tore his throat open. The Entitled made a choked gurgling sound, and the guard climbed off of him with a guilty expression. “I guess that’ll leave a mark, huh?” Hae nodded wordlessly, then laughed. “Somebody take a picture. I wanted to anyway, and this’ll give us an excuse- he tells anyone how he got hurt, we tell everyone how weak he is. You hear that, princess?” A camera clicked, and one of the guards showed Hae the screen. “Perfect. I hope you don’t forget this, princess, because no one else will.” With that, the guards walked away. “Call Wise, let him find the spoiled brat,” Hae told a guard offhandedly.

Caine was there within five minutes, excited to be summoned for something- and by the captain of the guard, too! His excitement lasted about as long as the run to the hall, where he found Balem Abrasax lying naked on the floor, sobbing silently in a puddle of his own urine, semen trickling out from between his legs, and an open wound in his neck. Caine rushed to his side and pulled off his own shirt, pressing it to his neck in an awkward attempt to stop the blood flow. “You’ll be fine, don’t worry. If Hae called me down here, I’ll bet he called a medic, too. I’m just gonna cover you with your… is this a cape? Don’t be scared. Not gonna touch you. Just covering you up.” He spoke in a low, gentle tone as he moved to grab the cape.

He had just spread the fabric over Balem’s waist and legs when someone shouted something from down the hall. Caine whipped his head around to see Hae staring at him in horror. Realizing how bad the scene looked, Caine stammered, “I just… found him like this…you told me to come here and he was…” “This is a disgusting abuse of your position, Wise,” Hae snapped as he approached. “Get away from him. Hands in the air. Did you bite his fucking throat out? On your knees!” Balem gurgled and twitched, locking eyes with Hae, who smiled sardonically. “And to think, his brother told me he was saving himself for someone special.”


End file.
